A vehicle, such as a car, may be provided with a sun roof. The term sun roof as used herein comprises a sun roof, a panorama roof or a moon roof. Normally there is a side track at each lateral side of the sun roof supporting the sun roof. Further the sun roof may be openable, e.g., by having at least one movable panel, which may be slid above or below the roof of the vehicle in order to open the sun roof. The panel then moves in the side track, which forms a guide for the sliding movement of the movable panel, such that the movable panel may be slid longitudinally in relation to the vehicle. Alternatively, the sun roof may be non-openable. The side tracks are mechanically stable in order to be able to support the sun roof
Under unfavorable conditions, e.g., in case of an accident involving an unbelted person in the vehicle, the head of the person may impact with the side track and suffer a head injury. In order to mitigate the consequences of such a head impact, it is known to use inserts, e.g., of plastic foam, between the side track and a covering forming the ceiling of the passenger compartment. In case of a head impact, the insert will absorb impact energy and thus reduce the consequences of the head impact. However, the insert occupies space, thus reducing the passenger compartment headroom. Further, the interior opening of the sun roof may be reduced due to the insert. Since the insert is an additional part, it will cost both money and extra work during assembly of the ceiling module comprising the side track.
Document DE 10 2005 046 901 A1 discloses a sun roof arrangement comprising side tracks for guiding an openable sun roof. A side of each side track facing the passenger compartment is covered with an energy absorbing unit. The energy absorbing unit is directly connected with the side track, e.g., by using a clip connection. The energy absorbing unit and the side track thus form a single component. The text mentions that the energy absorbing unit is thinner than according to prior art technology using plastic foam inserts. In case of a head impact, there will be a directed deformation of the energy absorbing unit. Thereby the impact energy is at least partly absorbed, reducing the consequence of the head impact. However, also the solution presented in DE 10 2005 046 901 A1 will occupy compartment headroom, although less than according to prior art.